ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliens (2001 film)/Credits
Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents ALIENS Music by Alan Menken and James Horner Produced by Randy Fullmer Directed by Mark Dindal Closing Credits VISUAL DEVELOPMENT AND CHARACTER DESIGN ARTISTIC COORDINATION STORY Additional Story Material by Based on an Original Story by Story Artists ART DEPARTAMENT CG Painters Sketch Artists Sculptors SCENE PLANNING Assistant Scene Planner / Camera Karen N. Sickles Additional Scene Planning Scene Planning Pre-checker Christopher Holland Scene Planning & Data EFX Entry Reuse Librarian Vicki L. Casper DIGITAL PAINT Digital Paint Manager Bill Fagerbrake Digital Paint Artists Freddy McSon Chris Renaud Digital Paint Coordinator Hank Dressel COMPOSITING Assistant Compositing Supervisor James "J.R." Russell Compositing Artists SPECIAL EFFECTS INK & PAINT/CAPS BACKGROUND RENDER I\O SYSTEMS ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY EFFECTS WORKBOOKS FINAL LINE ANIMATION SERVICES BY DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL PRODUCTION AND VISUAL EFFECTS VISUAL EFFECTS AND CGI ANIMATION BY SPECIAL VISUAL EFFECTS BY VISUAL EFFECTS BY LAYOUT ANIMATION Directing Animators Animation Managers SUPERVISING ANIMATORS LEAD ANIMATORS ANIMATORS CLEAN-UP ANIMATION PRODUCTION ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS ASSISTANTS TECHONOLOGY MANAGEMENT CAPS SUPERVISORS ANIMATION CHECK Assistant Animation Check Supervisor Barbara Wiles Senior Animation Checkers Animation Checkers Additional Animation Checkers COLOR STYLISTS Color Stylist Trainees 2D ANIMATION PROCESSING Additional 2D Animation Processors COLOR PRODUCTION CREW Color Design Fred George Fred Eva On Digit Intern Hut Ivan FINAL CHECK Final Check Artists Fred George Fred Eva Hut Jeremy Final Check Coordinator Jeremy Stone EDITORIAL Edit Fred Derek Editorial Lead Derek Eva Edit Artists Kelly George Hut Slip Editorial Coordinator Hut George Reels Coordinator Aliens Fred Callie Reels Aliens Fred George Fred Eva ADDITIONAL SCREENPLAY MATERIAL Bill Motz & Bob Roth Casting By Jamie Sprits Roberts C.S.A CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES MUSIC PRODUCTION TECHNOLOGY TECHNOLOGY SUPPORT POST PRODUCTION Post Lead Eva George Post Manager Hut Derek Post Production Executive Lead Derek Freddy Post Production Designers Fred George Fred Eva Derek Jane Post Production Sound Bathroom Security Manager Alex Kelly Post Production Foley Mixer Derek Hut Post Edit Hut Derek Post Production Based By The Loop Troop Tech Manager Terence Callie Post Production Design Mixer Alexander Fred FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES Tech Fred Derek Intern Derek Hut SPECIAL THANKS Mulan II Walt Disney Pictures Present and Disneytoon Studio ALIENS BABIES *Anna *Andrea *Andrew *Alex SONGS One Little Slip Written by Ed Robertson and Steve Page Performed by Barenaked Labies Produced by Jim Scott ans Barenaked Labies Recorded by Jim Scott Mixeld by Tom Lord-Alge Gonna Make You Sweat' Written by Robret Clivilles and Frederick Williams Performed by C & C Music Factory Courtesy Of Columba Records By Arrangement With Sony Bmg Music Entertainment All I Know Written by John Ondrasik Performed by Five For Fighting Pecorded and Mixled by Frank Wolf Five For Fighting Appears Courtesy of Aware/Columba Records Stir It Out Written by Danny Sembello and Sherral Wils Performed by Patti LaBelle and Joss Stone Produced by Mark Hammond Recorded by Dave Dillbeck Mixeld by Serban Ghenea Patti LaBelle Appears Courtesy Of Def Soul Classics/Island Def Jam Joss Stone Appera Courtesy Of Emi Music North America We Are The Champions Written By Frederick Mercury Wannabe Written by Victoria Beckham, Melanie Brown Emma Bunton, Melanie Chrisholm Geraldine Halliwell Matthew Rowbotoon and Richard Stannard It's Too Late Written by Carole King and Toni Kalharin It's the end of the World as We Know It Written by Williams Berry, Peter Buck Michael Mills and Michael Stipe Performed by R.E.M. Courtesy of Irs Records Under License From Emi Film & Television Music I Will Surive Written by Dino Fwkaris and Fredeick Perren Lollipop Written by Julius Dixon and Beverly Ross Ain'It No Mountain High Enough Written by Nick Ashford and Valerie Simpson Performed by Diana Ross Courtesy Of Motown Record's Under License From Universal Music Entertainment Don't Go Breaking My Heart Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin THE PRODUCERS WOULD LIKE TO THANK The World Of Disney Vending Machine Alien Cops Morning Aliens Amtrak Sony Breyers Ice Cream And DellDocks Books Available On Morning Center Books Entertainment MORNING-CENTER-BOOKS-ENTERTAINMENT MPAA No.38137 Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Soundtrack Available on Compact Disc and Cassette from "Call the World" can be heard on Find your station at RadioDisney.com Exclusive Aliens merchandise available at Aliens computer and video games available from Aliens books available wherever books are sold. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution |} Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Post Credits Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray